Nur Mut!
by Ylinestra
Summary: Daikeru, Shonen Ai, mit nem Schuß Taito. Daisuke erkennt das er gar nicht Kari sondern Takeru liebt und deshalb immer eifersüchtig auf die beiden war. Takeru gesteht seinem großen Bruder das er Daisuke liebt und findet dabei dessen Geheimnis heraus.
1. Chapter 1

Nur Mut!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören so leid es mir auch tut nicht mir, sondern BANDAI und TOEI Animations. Mit dieser tollen (wer's glaubt) Geschichte verdiene ich auch leider leider *seufz* keinen einzigen Cent. Warum schreibe ich dann eigentlich wenn ich nüscht dafür kriege?? WEILS MIR SPASS MACHT! Tut mir echt leid für euch, aber JA ich werde euch weiter mit meinen hirnrissigen Stories nerven. *höhö*  
  
Kommentar: Sämtliche Daiken und Takari Fans werden mir jetzt wohl an die Gurgel springen, aber ich wollte schon immer mal eine Daikeru schreiben, weil ich das Paar einfach zu niedlich finde. Sie erinnern eben total an Yama und Tai. *ggg* Ein klitzekleines bißchen Taito konnte ich mir natürlich auch mal wieder nicht verkneifen. Außerdem wollte ich sagen, das ich nichts gegen Hikari habe, aber ich weiß nicht wer hier sonst die Böse sein sollte. Ich hacke zwar wahnsinnig gerne auf der Sora-Kettensäge rum, aber wenn's nicht unbedingt sein muss, dann kommt sie unter Garantie NICHT in meinen Stories vor. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es vielleicht ein bissel Lemon geben wird. So... also die Morddrohungen, Briefbomben, Molotov - Cocktails, Handgranaten und Einweisungen in die Irrenanstalt gehen wie immer mal wieder an Ayashi@web.de  
  
Warnung: Natürlich Shônen Ai, wie sollte es auch anders sein??? Wer das nicht mag tut mir echt megamäßig leid und sollte wegklicken. Wer was dagegen hat, der kann mich ... ach was soll's.... dem ist auch net mehr zu helfen. Allen anderen wünsch ich trotzdem viel Spaß ^^v  
Wutschnaubend stürmte Daisuke auf Takeru zu und warf ihn zu Boden. "Daisuke! Was soll das?" Takeru schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Du Arsch! Laß deine Finger von Hikari!" fauchte Daisuke ihn an. "Aber... aber...", stotterte Takeru. "Nichts aber!" Daisukes Blick änderte sich plötzlich von wütend in traurig. Warum hatte er Takeru weh getan? Warum...? Mit beiden Händen raufte er sich in den Haaren und schnaubte noch einmal wutentbrannt. Dann sanken seine Hände nach unten. Langsam drehte sich Daisuke um und ging. Takeru lag noch immer auf dem Boden und schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher. Warum hatte sich Daisukes Blick bloß auf einmal so verändert? Traurig senkte er den Kopf. Seufzend erhob er sich nach einer Weile und ging nach Hause. Am Nachmittag wollten sich die Digiritter mit Koushirou im EDV-Raum treffen. Bis dahin waren es allerdings noch ein paar Stunden.  
  
Nachdem Daisuke gegangen war, irrte er ziellos in der Gegend herum. Als er wieder einigermaßen bei klarem Verstand war, bemerkte er, dass es ihn in den nahegelegenen Park verschlagen hatte. Dort wanderte er einige Zeit umher, setzte sich dann jedoch an das Ufer des kleinen Sees. Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ er kleine Steinchen über das Wasser springen. Warum hatte er bloß gesagt, das Takeru Hikari in Ruhe lassen sollte? Jetzt würde der bestimmt denken, das er.... Ach verdammt! Als sich die Wasseroberfläche wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er im glasklaren Wasser das Spiegelbild eines blonden Jungen mit ozeanblauen Augen vor sich. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, doch hinter ihm war niemand. Da hatten ihm seine Gedanken wohl einen Streich gespielt. Warum hatte er überhaupt solche Gedanken? Eigentlich konnte er Takeru doch gar nicht leiden. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf um diese dummen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Schnell schmiß er einen Stein ins Wasser um das Bild nicht noch einmal zu sehen. Dann stand er auf und schlenderte weiter über die grünen Wiesen der Parkanlage. Nach Hause wollte er nicht, wollte sich nicht das Gemecker seiner Mutter anhören, das er zu spät war. Und von der dämlichen Schwärmerei seiner blöden Schwester hatte er auch die Nase voll. Die immer mit ihrem Yamato. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen... Unweigerlich schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu dem jüngeren Blonden mit dem weißen Hut. Nein! Er wollte nicht an ihn denken! Nach Luft ringend lehnte er sich an den nächsten Baum. Ein paar Meter vor sich sah er ein glückliches Liebespaar eng umschlungen auf einer Bank sitzen. Bei diesem Anblick konnte er nicht mehr. Er ließ sich fallen und weinte, weinte sich all seinen Kummer von der Seele.  
  
Takeru saß währenddessen zu Hause in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Gedankenverloren kaute er auf seinem Bleistift rum, registrierte auch nicht als es an der Tür klingelte. Frau Takaishi war jedoch nicht da, also klingelte es weiter. Erst als an die Tür gehämmert wurde, schreckte Takeru hoch und rannte zur Tür. Überrascht schaute Yamato ihn an. "Das hat aber lang gedauert! Warum hast du die Tür nicht eher aufgemacht?" Takeru schaute verlegen zur Seite, ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. "Ach... Ich war nur in Gedanken... Nichts weiter." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Natürlich kannte Yamato seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, das mehr dahintersteckte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Takeru nahm neben ihm Platz. "Du weißt genau, das du mir alles sagen kannst und ich immer für dich da bin Takeru." Wie lange hatte sein Bruder ihn nun schon nicht mehr so genannt? Eine Ewigkeit auf jeden Fall. Er hatte wohl mal wieder bemerkt, das Takeru etwas bedrückte. "Ach Matt, dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen..." Betreten sah er zu Boden. Was sollte er Yamato denn nun sagen? Matts Stimme riß ihm jedoch aus den Gedanken. "Du bist verliebt, hab ich recht?" Sein Bruder hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. "Ja...", gab Takeru kleinlaut zu. "So so... In Hikari, was?" Yamato grinste breit. Takeru sah ihn nicht an. Sollte er, oder...? Dann hob er den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder mit einem entschlossenen Blick an. "Nein." Yamato war total verblüfft und schaute den Jüngeren mit einem erstaunten Blick an. " A...aber... in wen dann?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das wirklich sagen sollte..." Takeru zweifelte daran, das sein Bruder ihn verstand. "Und warum nicht? Laß mich raten... Du hast dich in einen Jungen verliebt." "Wa...? Woher..? Ich meine, wieso denkst du das?" Takeru war verwirrt. "Intuition. Ich kenn dich eben." Takeru nickte nur noch mit dem Kopf. Warum konnte er nur so schlecht seine Gefühle verbergen? "Und in wen nun???" Yamato war wahnsinnig neugierig. "In... Daisuke. Ich weiß, das wirst du nicht verstehen. Es gibt so viele Sachen an ihm, die ich liebe. Zum Beispiel..." Doch Yamato unterbrach ihn. "...seine spontane und aufgeweckte Art, seine niedliche Dummheit, seine tiefbraunen Augen, einfach alles an ihm...." Mit offenem Mund starrte Takeru seinen Bruder an. "Matt, woher weißt du, ich meine wieso? Sag mal, bist du etwa auch...?" Yamato schien langsam wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufzuwachen. Als er kapierte, was er soeben gesagt hatte wurde er knallrot im Gesicht. "Verliebt? Ja... äh... aber nicht in Daisuke..." Erleichtert atmete Takeru auf. Aber in wen? Spontane und aufgeweckte Art? Niedliche Blödheit? Tiefbraune Augen? Doch nicht etwa? "Matt, sag nicht du bist in Taichi verliebt!" Yamatos Gesicht nahm ein immer dunkleres Rot an. "D..doch... Ich liebe Taichi. Und..." "Und?" "Und er mich auch... Wir sind schon seit langer Zeit ein Paar. Seit einem Jahr um genau zu sein... Ich wollte es dir immer sagen, aber ich wußte nicht wie du reagieren würdest. Aber jetzt, da du mir gesagt hast, das du Daisuke liebst, dachte ich es wäre der richtige Augenblick es dir zu sagen." Lächelnd umarmte Takeru seinen Bruder. "Ich freu mich so für dich!" Yamato lächelte nun auch. "Wirst du es Daisuke sagen?" Schlagartig verschwand das Lächeln auf Takerus Gesicht. "Nein... das kann ich nicht..." "Und warum nicht?" So erzählte Takeru ihm die Geschichte die am Mittag passiert war. "Er liebt also Hikari? Auweia... Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, das könnte ja auch was anderes bedeuten." Yamato grinste mal wieder. "Ach was! Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht..." Takeru schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. "Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt Bruder! Laß es darauf ankommen. Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wirst du es nie erfahren." Yamato hatte ja recht, aber.... "Ich überlegs mir, ok? Oh! Und jetzt muss ich los. Wir wollten uns mit Koushirou im EDV-Raum treffen." Yamato drückte seinen Bruder noch mal an sich. Dieser hatte auf einmal einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Was ist mit dir?" fragt Yamato besorgt. "Au... ach, das ist bestimmt von meinem Streit mit Daisuke." "Los, ab zum Arzt! Aber dalli!" Mit diesen Worten schob er seinen kleinen Bruder aus der Tür.  
  
Im EDV-Raum hatten sich bereits alle versammelt. Sogar Daisuke war da. Miyako nörgelte mal wieder an ihm rum, doch heute hatte er nicht die geringste Lust sich zu wehren. Schließlich ließ sie von ihm ab. "Wo bleibt Takeru bloß?" Hikari klang irgendwie besorgt. Als sie diesen Namen aussprach zuckte Daisuke zusammen. "ARGH! Immer kommt irgendwer zu spät! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Miyako rastete beinahe aus. Iori verkrümelte sich schnell in die nächste Ecke, denn er kannte ihre Anfälle nur zu gut. Koushirou versuchte noch sie zu beschwichtigen. "Er wird sicher gleich kommen, ganz ruhig." Da betrat Takeru auch schon den Raum. "Bitte entschuldigt, das ich so spät bin. Ich war noch... beim Arzt." Hikari umarmte ihn stürmisch und er zuckte zusammen. "Was ist mit dir?" Hikari war sehr besorgt. "Ich... ach, schon ok. Nichts schlimmes." Tapfer lächelte der Blonde. Daisuke hatte Panik in den Augen. Einmal rutschte Takerus Shirt ein wenig hoch und er konnte den Verband sehen. Takeru sah ihn an. Er deutete die Panik anders. Langsam ging er zu Daisuke und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank. Koushirou begann mit einem Vortrag über die neuen D3- Digivices. Takeru war im Verborgenen sehr dankbar dafür, da er so ungestört mit Daisuke sprechen konnte. Dieser fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er Takeru mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah. Wenn er eines wollte, dann ganz bestimmt nicht das... Seufzend stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände. Takeru sprach sehr leise, so das nur Daisuke es verstand. "Keine Sorge, ich werde mich von ihr fernhalten." Daisuke hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Der traurige Ausdruck darin war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Wieder spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, diesmal jedoch wesentlich stärker als zuvor. Während er einfach in die strahlend blauen Augen, die so tief wie der Ozean waren schaute fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ja verdammt, er liebte diesen Jungen! Nicht wie er sich immer vorgemacht hatte Hikari. Oh nein... Warum nur mußte ihm so etwas passieren? Er würde doch nie seine Gefühle erwidern. Er merkte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten und versuchte mit aller Gewalt sie zu unterdrücken. Doch vergeblich. Schon kullerten einzelne Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Takeru schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Leise schluchzte Daisuke. "Es... es tut mir so leid. Ich, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun... Bestimmt nicht... Es tut mir so leid...." Und schon sprang Daisuke auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Takeru starrte ihm hinterher. Warum hatte er geweint? Er war doch sonst nicht so. Warum machte er sich Sorgen um ihn? Etwa weil...? Nein, unmöglich. Plötzlich merkte er wie sich wieder jemand neben ihn setzte. "Was ist denn mit dem los?" Hikari schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich weiß auch nicht..." "Ach, der ist doch einfach nur bescheuert!" Takeru wurde mißtrauisch. Warum sprach sie so von ihm? Das hatte sie noch nie getan. "Komm laß uns was unternehmen, Takeru-chan." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Takeru-chan? Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Äh... ok." "Na supi!" Daraufhin nahm sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum.  
  
Daisuke war nach Hause gerannt. Da er immer noch weinte, hatte Jun ihn ziemlich blöd angeschaut als er in die Wohnung stürmte. Nun hatte er sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen, lag auf seinem Bett und schluchzte. Verdammt! Warum mußte er bloß einen Jungen lieben? Alles war so hoffnungslos. Und er war nicht einmal mutig genug es ihm zu sagen. Immer wieder sah er diesen Jungen vor sich. Mit seinen goldblonden Haaren und den wahnsinnig tiefen blauen Augen, in denen er am liebsten versinken würde. Es tat so verdammt weh... Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz, der in seinem Herzen brannte wie ein unkontrollierbares Feuer. Ein Feuer das einen von innen verzerrte. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Alle hielten ihn für den spontanen und aufgeweckten Jungen, den er nach außen gab. Dabei war er nichts anderes als allein. Er zog sich die Fliegerbrille vom Kopf. Niemals würde er so sein wie Taichi, er hatte das Digi Armor Ei des Mutes absolut nicht verdient. Er war nicht mutig, sondern einfach nur unsagbar feige. Bis heute war er sogar zu feige gewesen sich seine Gefühle für Takeru einzugestehen. Er hatte den Menschen, den er auf der Welt am meisten liebte erst verletzen müssen um zu verstehen das er ihn liebte. Mit der Faust schlug er gegen die Wand, sackte dann aber wieder auf dem Bett zusammen. Leise wimmerte er. Oh Gott, warum? Warum...?  
  
Erschöpft fiel Takeru abends ins Bett. Heute war so viel geschehen. Erst der Streit mit Daisuke, dann das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder. Später Daisukes Entschuldigung und Hikari, wie sie versuchte ihn schlecht zu machen. Warum er wohl geweint hat? Was würde er darum geben es zu wissen... Aber was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte: Warum hatte Hikari so über Daisuke gesprochen? Was wollte sie damit bezwecken? Während er so vor sich hin grübelte, fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule nahm Takeru sich vor mit Daisuke zu reden. Dieser ging ihm jedoch weiträumig aus dem Weg. Was hatte er bloß? Warum wich er ihm aus? Takeru war nicht in der Lage sich das zu erklären. In der Pause ging er mit Hikari über den Schulhof und sie unterhielten sich. Als Takeru einen Moment unachtsam war, drückte Hikari ihn an die nächste Wand und preßte ihre Lippen auf seine. Zu geschockt um sich zu wehren, riß er nur die Augen weit auf und starrte sie an. Als sie von ihm abließ drehte er den Kopf weg. Doch was er dort sah, erschütterte ihn noch viel mehr. Dort stand Daisuke mit weit aufgerissenen und tränengefüllten Augen und starrte die beiden an. Hikari sah ihn mit einem triumphierenden Blick an. Eigentlich hatte Daisuke mit Takeru reden wollen um ihm sein gestriges Verhalten zu erklären, doch nun hatte sich die Situation schlagartig geändert...  
  
So, das war der erste Teil! Ich hoffe er hat euch wenigstens ein bißchen gefallen. Wollt ihr den zweiten Teil auch haben??? Aber nur, wenn ich ein bissl Feedback von euch bekomme! *hoff* Na ja, bis dann dann! ^^' 


	2. Chapter 2

Nur Mut! Teil 2 ===========================  
  
Disclaimer: Meine heißgeliebten Charaktere gehören wie ihr wisst nicht mir und ich komme einfach nicht darüber hinweg, das sie BANDAI und TOEI Animation gehören. *heul* Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu ner Selbsthilfegruppe gehen.... Oder zum Psychologen.... Aber der kostet Geld und hierfür bekomm ich ja keins....  
  
Kommentar: So, das ist also der zweite Teil. Irgendwie scheint der erste nicht besonders gut angekommen zu sein... Na ja... Ich schreib trotzdem weiter und würde mich freuen, wenn ich dieses Mal ein paar mehr Kommentare bekomme. Na joa... Also weiter gehts.  
  
Warning: Shônen Ai, vielleicht sogar Yaoi... Wer weiß das schon so genau.... *fg* Wird sich noch zeigen.... Wer's net lesen will: Tschö tschö!!  
  
Grüße: An dieser Stelle ein paar Grüße an Cripi *ganzdolleknuddel* und Jen- chan (Danke für deinen Kommentar!! Hab hauptsächlich für dich weitergeschrieben!)!!!  
Geschockt starrte Takeru Hikari an. Warum nur? Warum musste sie das machen, wenn Daisuke es sah? Oder war es etwa Absicht? Vielleicht, weil sie ihn loswerden wollte? Er drehte sich wieder zu Daisuke und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er jedoch sah, das der auf sie zukam, machte er den Mund wieder zu. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen noch gerötet, sein Blick kalt und leer. Nun war ihm alles egal. Takeru würde nie dasselbe für ihn empfinden, nie! Er liebte Hikari... Daisuke fühlte einen wahnsinnigen Schmerz in seiner Brust, jedoch durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. "Viel Glück euch beiden." Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Er begriff es immernoch nicht ganz. Er versuchte zu lächeln. Dieses Lächeln reichte jedoch nicht bis zu seinen Augen, sein Blick blieb leer. Es war aufgesetzt. Doch der verwirrte Takeru merkte das nicht. "Danke Daisuke!" flötete Hikari mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Dann griff sie nach Takerus Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Fies grinste sie noch einmal in Richtung Daisuke, doch der war bereits weggerannt. Takeru gehörte ihr und nur ihr! Durch einen Zufall hatte sie mitbekommen das Daisuke in Takeru verliebt war. Sie hatte ihn an einem See sitzen sehen und gehört wie er leise Takerus Namen flüsterte. Takeru reagierte immernoch nicht. Oh mein Gott! Daisuke denkt ich wäre mit Hikari zusammen... Das darf nicht sein! Langsam legte sich jedoch seine Verwirrung. Er drehte sich um, doch Daisuke war weg. Abrupt blieb er stehen und riss sich von Hikari los. Diese warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Was ist los, Takeru-chan?" Wütend funkelte er sie an. "Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so! Was sollte das eben?" Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück. "A...aber ich... ich liebe dich!" Flehend blickte sie ihn an. Sie war sich sicher, das er bei diesem Blick nur so dahinschmelzen würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich allerdings kein bißchen. "Tut mir leid, aber ich liebe dich nicht. Du bist eine gute Freundin für mich, sogar meine beste, aber mehr nicht! Und du wirst auch nie mehr sein!" Hikari erstarrte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie stand nur mit offenem Mund da und brachte kein Wort heraus. Takeru hatte sich schon umgedreht und war schnellen Schrittes davon gegangen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Was hatte sie ihm angetan? Er liebte Daisuke auch, das wusste sie nun. Sie hatte nur an sich gedacht... Und dadurch hatte sie ihn jetzt so verärgert, das sie vielleicht nicht einmal mehr Freunde sein würden. Schluchzend sank sie auf die Knie. Die Tränen kullerten nur so über ihre Wangen.  
  
Takeru hatte Daisuke überall gesucht, doch nirgends hatte er ihn gefunden. Dann klingelte es und die Pause war vorbei. Was sollte er jetzt bloss machen? Er musste sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Daisuke war nichtmehr da. Verzweifelt starrte er die ganzen Schulstunden auf den leeren Platz vor ihm. Mehrmals ermahnte ihn der Lehrer, das er doch besser aufpassen sollte, aber Takeru störte sich nicht besonders daran. In der fünften Stunde wurde ein Test geschrieben. Da Takeru sich nicht sonderlich dafür interessierte und immernoch in Gedanken war, bekam er eine glatte 6. Der Lehrer war sehr verwundert, da er sonst einer der besten Schüler war und bat ihn doch nach dem Unterricht zu ihm zu kommen. Der letzte Rest des Unterrichts verging nur schleppend und Takeru wäre beinahe ausgerastet. Endlich klingelte es. Er wollte schon aus der Klasse stürmen, doch der Lehrer hielt ihn zurück. Ach ja, der wollte ja mit ihm reden. "Takaishi, was ist mit ihnen los?" Takeru sah zu Boden. "Nichts Herr Lehrer, ich fühl mich nur nicht gut." Der Lehrer glaubte ihm nicht, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. "Gut, ich verstehe. Gehen sie jetzt nach Hause." Er nickte und ging langsam zur Tür. Hikari stand draussen und wartete auf ihn. Takeru übersah sie und ging einfach vorbei. Als er auf dem Hof angekommen war, fing er an zu rennen. Er rannte und rannte, einfach nur weg.  
  
Daisuke war nach Hause gegangen. Weinend saß er nun in dem Baumhaus, das er und Jun gebaut hatten als sie noch klein waren. Er lehnte sich an die Wand. Warum nur? Warum? All diese Fragen, die er sich schon tausend mal gestellt hatte. Takeru liebte Hikari, daran zweifelte er nun nichtmehr. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust und er krümmte sich zusammen. Sein Leben war doch einfach nur eine Lüge gewesen. Niemals würde jemand sehen wie er wirklich war. Und seine sogenannten Freunde, waren auch nur seine Freunde weil er ein Digiritter war. Wäre er das nicht gewesen, würde sich keiner von denen für ihn interessieren. Er war eben niemand besonderes, sondern Daisuke Motomiya, weiter nichts. Schluchzend schlief er ein.  
  
Unbewusst hatten ihn seine Gedanken hierhin geleitet. Nun stand Takeru vor dem Wohnblock in dem Daisuke wohnte. Unschlüssig stand er vor der Wohnungstür der Motomiyas. Sollte er? Oder lieber nicht? Was wollte er Daisuke sagen? Das er nicht mit Hikari zusammen war, dass er ihn liebte? Er würde ihn sicher abweisen, nicht mal mit ihm reden. Er würde einfach sagen, das er ihm die Hausaufgaben bringen wollte. Entschlossen klingelte er. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Hallo Takeru!" Jun lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Wie geht es deinem Bruder? Wann hat Yamato endlich wieder ein Konzert? Hat er ne Freundin? Bla bla bla..." Takeru verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich möchte zu Daisuke." Jun schaute etwas beleidigt und antwortete knapp. "Der ist nicht da." Takeru starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Alien. "Nicht da? Wo ist er denn?" Jun zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung wo sich mein verblödeter Bruder schon wieder rumtreibt. Gestern ist er als er nach Hause kam heulend in sein Zimmer gerannt. Aus dem soll einer schlau werden...." Takeru verbeugte sich und drehte sich einfach um und ging, eine verblüffte Jun zurücklassend. Daisuke hatte geweint? Aber... warum? Takeru erinnerte sich daran, das Daisuke geweint hatte, als er sich entschuldigte. Und dann war er weggelaufen. Wäre er doch gestern bloss hinterher gelaufen. Stattdessen... Ja, was hatte er stattdessen gemacht? Er war mit Hikari shoppen gegangen. Als er an das braunhaarige Mädchen dachte, stieg eine unbändige Wut in dem blonden Jungen auf. Warum hatte sie das bloss gemacht? Und wieso hatte sie Daisuke schlecht gemacht und ihn so herablassend angesehen? Er musste es wissen...  
  
Als Daisuke aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Wo war er überhaupt? Ach ja, in dem Baumhaus. Langsam kletterte er hinunter. Er atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch seine Haare und er fing an zu bibbern. Schnell ging er ins Haus. Vor der Wohnungstür zögerte er jedoch. Was wollte er seinen Eltern erzählen? Wie spät es wohl war? Er hatte ja keine Uhr. Dann klingelte er. Jun machte ihm auf. "Wo warst du, du kleiner Baka? Mama und Papa haben sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich versteh das zwar nicht so ganz, aber ist so." Daisuke blickte zu Boden und ging wortlos an seiner Schwester vorbei. Die schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Als er die Küche betrat kam Frau Motomiya sofort auf ihren Sohn zugerannt und umarmte ihn. "Daisuke, wo warst du? Ist irgendwas passiert? Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Daisukes Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. 21:30 Uhr. "Nein, alles ok. Ich geh jetzt schlafen, gute Nacht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und stellte seine Tasche ab. Unter dem Kissen zog er ein leicht zerknittertes Foto hervor. Takeru... Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Daisuke, mach auf!" Jun. "Nein, hau ab!" Seine Stimme hatte sich wohl etwas weinerlich angehört, denn als Jun weitersprach hatte sich ihr Tonfall geändert. Man hörte Besorgnis aus ihrer Stimme. "Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Daisuke stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Im Zimmer war es stockfinster. Als Jun eintrat knipste sie das Licht an. Daisukes Augen waren gerötet, man konnte genau erkennen das er geweint hatte. Jun setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und legte ihrem Bruder den Arm um die Schultern. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie fast liebevoll. Als er nicht antwortete sprach sie weiter. "Takeru war heute Nachmittag da. Er wollte zu dir, aber du warst ja nicht da..." Bei diesem Namen zuckte Daisuke zusammen und fing wieder an zu weinen. Jun entging dies nicht. "Ist es wegen Takeru?" Daisuke nickte nur. "Du... Liebst du ihn?" Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. Dann sah er wieder zu Boden. "Ich deute das als ja." Die Tränen wurden immer stärker. Sanft streichelte seine große Schwester ihm über den Rücken. "Hast du es ihm gesagt?" "Nein... Er... er ist..." weiter kam Daisuke nicht, denn er fing an zu schluchzen. Jun drückte ihn fest an sich und streichelte ihm durch die Haare. "Psst, alles wird gut. Glaub mir." Als er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, sprach er weiter. "Nein, das glaub ich nicht... Er ist... mit Hikari zusammen. Ich hab gesehen, wie... wie die beiden sich geküsst haben..." Jun schaute ihn überrascht an. "Komisch... als ich ihm gesagt habe, das du gestern heulend nach Hause kamst, sah er sehr besorgt aus. Ohne noch was zu sagen ist er einfach gegangen..." " Du hast WAS gesagt?" Jun erschrak. "Ich... ich... es war nicht böse gemeint... ich... hab mich nur gesorgt... um dich gesorgt." Daisuke drückte sich an seine Schwester und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Dann lockerte er den Griff wieder. "Bitte... lass mich allein..." Jun stand auf. "In Ordnung. Du weißt, wenn irgendwas ist, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Ich hör dir zu." Daisuke nickte und lächelte leicht. "Danke... Jun." Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und er stand auf um das Licht auszuschalten. Zusammengekrümmt saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte wieder das Foto an. Nein, Takeru würde ihn nie lieben, nie...  
  
Takeru schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und ging in die Küche. Dort saß Frau Takaishi und las ein Buch. Als sie Schritte vernahm, sah sie auf. "Du bist spät, Takeru." "Entschuldige Mama, ich war noch bei Hikari." Seine Mutter nickte nur. "Essen steht in der Mikrowelle. Ich leg mich jetzt hin. Gute Nacht!" "Nacht Mama." Daraufhin erhob sie sich und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Takeru hatte keinen Hunger und ging direkt in sein Zimmer. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen zu Hikari zu gehen. Nun wusste er warum sie das getan hatte. Allerdings hatte es ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Was dachte sie sich bloss dabei? Gut, sie liebte ihn, aber das bedeutete nicht, das er sie auch lieben musste! Er legte sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Was Daisuke jetzt wohl machte? Hoffentlich lag er in seinem Bett und schlief... Hoffentlich... Wie gern wäre Takeru jetzt bei ihm. Seufzend drehte er sich um, um zu schlafen. Doch er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Daisuke.  
  
Als er aufwachte und auf den Wecker sah, war es 3:00 Uhr. Jetzt erst bemerkte Daisuke das er immer noch in seinen Sachen in einer Ecke kauerte, Takerus Foto in der Hand. Schlaftrunken stand er auf und ging an Fenster. Lange sah er in den Nachthimmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was sollte er denn bloss machen? Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Jeden Tag würde er die beiden in der Schule sehen müssen. Das konnte er einfach nicht... Er fasste einen Entschluss. Ja, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit...  
  
Unsaft schüttelte seine Mutter Takeru aus dem Schlaf. "Beeil dich, du hast verschlafen!" Als er auf den Wecker sah, erschrak er. Schon so spät! Schnell sprang er auf, zog sich an, frühstückte und rannte zur Schule. Heute würde er mit Daisuke reden, hundertprozentig! Hoffentlich war der überhaupt da. Als er die Klasse betrat, stellte er erleichtert fest, das Daisuke auf seinem Platz saß. Er blickte jedoch nicht auf. Takeru betete, das die ersten beiden Stunden schnell um sein würden, denn er musste endlich mit ihm reden. Englisch war ganz interessant und ging schnell um, aber die Geschichtsstunde war unheimlich lang und langweilig. Takeru sah auf die Uhr und fing an die Minuten zu zählen. Endlich! Es klingelte. Schnell wollte er zu Daisuke stürmen, wurde jedoch vom Lehrer abgefangen. "Geht es ihnen jetzt wieder besser, Takaishi?" Takeru platzte fast vor Wut. Beim Antworten musste er sich richtig zusammennehmen. "Ja ja, alles ok." Sie Idiot, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu und rannte aus der Klasse. Als er durch den Gang rannte, registrierte er gerade noch, wie Daisuke die Treppe hoch ging. Er wollte wohl zum Schuldach. Schnell rannte er weiter.  
  
Daisuke war sich nun ganz sicher. Er konnte nichtmehr so weiterleben. Durch die Tür trat er hinaus auf das Dach. Lange stand er am Rand und schaute hinunter. Unten spielten seine Mitschüler Fussball oder unterhielten sich. Er kletterte über das Geländer. Plötzlich ging hinter ihm die Tür auf. Takeru rang nach Luft. Als sein Blick den Brünetten erfasste, schrie er auf. "Daisuke!" "Geh! Ich spring sonst!" In Panik rannte Takeru auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch nach einigen Metern stehen. Fragend schaute er Daisuke an. Warum will er das tun? Warum bloss? Tränen stiegen in dem Blonden auf. Daisuke hatte sich wieder umgedreht. Tief atmete er durch und schloss die Augen. Leb wohl Takeru, ich habe dich geliebt. Doch diese Gedanken sprach er nicht aus. Dann ließ er los.  
  
So, das war der zweite Teil. Ich hoffe ich bekomm diesmal echt ein bissl Feedback. Wär jedenfalls schön. Oki, bis dann dann! ^^v 


	3. Chapter 3

Nur Mut! Teil 3 =======================  
  
Disclaimer: Das ist alles nur geklaut, eh oh eh oh, das ist alles gar nicht meine, das is von BANDAI und TOEI Animation, eh oh eh oh... Ja ja... Ich weiß ich gehör in die Klapse, das muss man mir nimmer sagen. Oki doki. Und Geld für den Anwalt bekomm ich auch net... *heul* Hm...  
  
Kommentar: Das isch also Teil 3. Boa! Eigentlich wollte ich gar net so viel schreiben, aber kam so über mich... Und ich denke mal, wer im ersten Teil die Stelle wo ich aufgehört hab fies fand, der hätte mich beim zweiten Teil am liebsten erwürgt. *tihi* Tja, sowas erhält (hoffentlich) die Spannung. Also, es ist immer noch irgendwie Daikeru. *g* Ich weiß in den letzten Teilen war net wirklich Shônen Ai, aber in diesem hier GANZ HUNDERTPROZENTIG sicher. Und Lemon! *breitgrins* Na ja, also keine langen Vorreden mehr. Die Shônen Ai Warnung spar ich mir auch, da das ohnehin mittlerweile jeder kapiert haben dürfte. Und weiter geht's!  
  
Immer noch hatte Daisuke die Augen geschlossen, wollte nicht sehen, wie er auf den Boden aufschlug. Er fiel nicht. Warum? Zwei Arme hatten sich von hinten um seinen Bauch geschlungen und hielten ihn fest, damit er nicht fallen konnte. Er spürte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Der Blonde hatte seinen Kopf an Daisukes Rücken gelehnt und weinte. Daisuke hörte zwar nichts, aber er fühlte etwas Nasses. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Noch nie hatte er Takeru so nah bei sich gespürt. Doch eine Frage drängte sich ihm auf. Wieso hatte er ihn festgehalten, verhindert das er fiel? Er wollte nicht mehr... Er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Blonde drückte ihn immer fester an sich. "Bitte laß mich, ich will springen! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Daisuke fing an zu schluchzen. "Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich... Du... du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so allein lassen... Wenn... wenn du springst, dann spring ich auch!" Takeru sprach nur sehr leise. "Das würde Hikari aber nicht gefallen." meinte Daisuke sarkastisch. Das gab Takeru den Rest. Mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte, zog er Daisuke über das Geländer zurück aufs Dach. Als der am Boden lag setzte sich Takeru auf ihn, damit er nicht wieder weggehen konnte. Wütend trommelte er mit den Fäusten auf Daisukes Brust, bevor er weinend über ihm zusammenbrach. Was war nur mit Takeru los? Daisuke wußte überhaupt nichts mehr. Takeru schluchzte. Daisuke wollte sich umbringen und das alles nur wegen ihm! Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Daisukes Herz tat ihm weh, als er Takeru so weinend auf sich liegen sah. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach nichts tun. Zögernd hob er die Arme an und drückte den zitternden Körper des Blonden an sich. Mit einer Hand streichelte er liebevoll über dessen Haare. Takeru klammerte sich fest an Daisukes Shirt. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach so da. Dann hob Takeru den Kopf und sah den Brünetten an. "Warum? Warum wolltest du das tun?" Daisuke drehte den Kopf weg. "Ich... das kann ich dir nicht sagen... Du würdest mich hassen..." Takeru sah zu Boden. So wenig vertraute er ihm also. "Wenn, wenn es wegen Hikari ist... Wir, ich... also sie hat mich einfach geküßt, ohne das ich es wollte... Ich wollte sie dir wirklich nicht wegnehmen..." Daisuke wurde hellhörig. "Ihr seid nicht zusammen?" Takeru schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... Sie liebt mich, aber ich sie nicht... Es tut mir leid..." In Daisukes Augen glänzte ein Schimmer Hoffnung. "Was tut dir leid? Ich bin nicht an Hikari interessiert... das war ich nie..." Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Nicht? Aber... wieso? Ich meine wieso sollte ich mich dann von ihr fernhalten?" Daisuke sah beschämt zur Seite. "Ach... nichts weiter... egal..." Takeru packte ihn an den Schultern. "Nein, es ist wichtig. Also: Warum?" Nun konnte Daisuke nicht mehr ausweichen. "Gut, ich sag es dir... Vielleicht verstehst du dann auch, warum ich springen wollte... Ich weiß, du wirst nie das selbe fühlen, aber... ach ich sag's einfach: Takeru, ich liebe dich!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Takeru den unter ihm liegenden Jungen an. Tränen kullerten über dessen Wangen. Der Blonde konnte einfach nichts sagen, Taten würden nun viel mehr sagen, als tausend Worte es jemals könnten. Was hatte Yamato gesagt? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt? Daisuke hatte die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich fühlte er warme Lippen auf seinen. Er erschrak und öffnete die Augen. Takeru hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoß einfach nur dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Daisukes Lippen fühlten sich so gut an. Immer hatte er von diesem Augenblick geträumt, aber nicht einmal im Traum hätte er daran gedacht das es Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Daisuke betete das der Kuß nie enden würde, aber nach einer Weile löste Takeru seinen Lippen von Daisukes und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. " Heißt das, das..." fragte Daisuke vorsichtig. "Ja, ich liebe dich auch! Schon so lange... Ich bin so glücklich, mein Koi..." Fest drückte Daisuke den Blonden an sich. "Ich liebe dich so sehr Takeru..." Sanft streichelte Takeru Daisuke über die Wange. Daisuke preßte sein Gesicht ganz fest gegen die Hand. Seine Haare rutschten ihm ins Gesicht. Zärtlich strich Takeru seinem Koi die Strähnen aus den Gesicht. Nach einer Weile richteten sie sich auf und sahen sich einfach in die Augen. Daisuke konnte endlich ohne Angst in die tiefblauen Augen schauen und darin versinken. Takeru zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn wieder an sich. "Warum hast du mir nie was gesagt Takeru?" "Ich hatte einfach Angst, Angst abgewiesen zu werden. Genau wie du... Als Hikari mir gestern gesagt hat, das du mich auch lieben würdest, hab ich das gar nicht geglaubt..." Erstaunt starrte Daisuke ihn an. "Hikari? Aber woher...?" Takeru lächelte. "Sie hat dich im Park am See sitzen sehen und gehört wie du traurig meinen Namen geflüstert hast." Daisuke hob seinen Kopf ein Stück an. Nun berührten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Vorwitzig leckte Daisuke Takeru über die Lippen. Der öffnete leicht seinen Mund und die Zunge des Brünetten glitt hinein. Sie spielte zärtlich mit der des Blonden. Ein Klingeln ließ sie aufschrecken. Mist, die Pause war zu Ende! Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Klassenzimmer. Als keiner mehr auf dem Flur war, noch ein flüchtiger Kuß und dann wieder Unterricht. Hikari fiel sofort auf wie glücklich sie beiden aussahen. Wehmütig sah sie zu Takeru. Er würde sie niemals lieben... Aber wenigstens war er jetzt glücklich. Nachdem der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, stürmten Takeru und Daisuke aus dem Klassenzimmer. Zum Glück war der Nachmittagsunterricht ausgefallen, so das sie etwas unternehmen konnten. Nachdem sie im Kino waren, gingen sie zum Park. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie in Richtung See. Ein anderes Pärchen saß bereits dort. Yamato und Taichi. Takeru mußte lauthals über Daisukes belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck lachen, was die anderen dazu bewegte sich umzudrehen. Yamato grinste breit, als er die beiden sah. "Na Bruder, alles klar?" "Und wie!" Ebenfalls grinsend zog er Daisuke zu den beiden Älteren. Taichi grinste auch, Yama hatte ihm nämlich alles erzählt. "Na Daisuke, alles paletti?" "Öhm, äh ja..." Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf dessen Gesicht. Die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Doch dann wurde Takeru wieder ernst. Er erzählte seinem Bruder und Taichi das Daisuke sich hatte umbringen wollen. Geschockt sahen die beiden den Brünetten an. "Daisuke, warum?" Daisuke erzählte von Hikari und Takeru und das er geglaubt hatte die beiden wären ein Paar. Taichi war ziemlich wütend. "Ich werde meiner Schwester nachher mal den Kopf waschen!" Takeru winkte ab. "Nein, laß gut sein. Das hab ich gestern schon getan. Sie hat sich entschuldigt. Und man muss es von der positiven Seite sehen. Hätte Hikari das nicht getan, hätten wir uns wohl immer noch nicht getraut dem anderen was zu sagen." Glücklich lächelte er seinen Koi an und zog ihn in einen langen zärtlichen Kuß. 'Gute Idee' dachten Yamato und Taichi und machten es den Jüngeren nach. So saßen sie am See, lachten und scherzten bis es anfing zu dämmern. "Wir sollten langsam nach Hause gehen." Meinte Yamato und erhob sich schwerfällig. "Ja du hast Recht. War echt ein schöner Nachmittag! Bis morgen oder so dann!" Takeru erhob sich ebenfalls und zog Daisuke mit sich hoch. Langsam schlenderten sie zu Daisukes Wohnblock. Traurig schaute Takeru seinem Koi in die Augen. Fest drückte er ihn an sich. Warum mußte der Tag bloß so schnell zu Ende sein? Daisuke lächelte und streichelte dem Blonden sanft über die Wange. "Kommst du noch mit hoch?" Flehend sah er seinen Geliebten an. "Ja klar. Willst nicht heute bei mir übernachten?" Daisukes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er, bei Takeru übernachten? Oh man... "Ähm, ich frag mal. Hat deine Mutter denn nichts dagegen?" Takeru grinste. "Ne, die hat Nachtschicht und kommt erst morgen Mittag wieder. Außerdem ist morgen ja sowieso schulfrei." Lächelnd nickte Daisuke. Dann gingen sie die Treppe hinauf bis zur Wohnung der Motomiyas. Diesmal hatte Daisuke an seinen Schlüssel gedacht. "Ich bin wieder da." rief er laut in die Wohnung. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Dort saßen Daisukes Eltern und aßen zu abend. "Hallo Daisuke. Oh, du hast Besuch mitgebracht! Setz dich doch Takeru." Die beiden setzten sich zu den Eltern in die Küche. "Mama, darf ich heute bei Takeru übernachten?" Überrascht sah seine Mutter auf. Er schien so fröhlich zu sein, ganz anders als gestern. "Ja, wenn seine Mutter nichts dagegen hat. Aber... sag mal, was war denn los, jetzt bist du auf einmal wieder so fröhlich..." Daisuke erstarrte. Was sollte er denn jetzt seinen Eltern sagen? Gut, früher oder später würden sie es sowieso mitbekommen... So entschloß er sich es ihnen zu sagen... "Also... das ist so..." Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern nahm Takerus Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihm einen Kuß. Takeru schaute ihn überrascht an. Die Eltern grinsten nur. Natürlich hatte Jun ihnen schon längst gesagt, was mit ihrem Sohn los war. Als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, blickte Daisuke erwartungsvoll seine Mutter an. Die zog die Augenbraue hoch um ihren Sohn zu ärgern. Dem konnte man genau ansehen das er Angst hatte. Dann grinste sie. Perplex starrte Daisuke sie an. "Das weiß ich bereits. Paß ein wenig auf unseren Sohn auf Takeru, ja?" Daisukes Kinnlade berührte schon fast den Boden und Takeru lächelte seine "Schwiegermutter in Spe" freundlich an und nickte. "Fein. Also, warum sitzt ihr hier noch rum? Ab mit euch!" Breit grinsend sprangen die beiden auf, packten Daisukes Sachen zusammen und rannten zur Tür. "Ach und Daisuke... Ich glaube aufklären muss ich dich nicht mehr, oder?" Takeru schaute Daisuke an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Daisuke schaute mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden. "Nein nein..." Auch seine Mutter lachte. Dann gingen die beiden. Daisuke sagte den ganzen Weg über nichts. Dann waren sie bei den Takaishis in der Wohnung angekommen. "Du kannst duschen gehen, ich mach in der Zeit Essen, in Ordnung?" Daisuke nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer. Schnell zog er seine Sachen aus und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Das Wasser prasselte auf seine gebräunte Haut und seine Haare hingen ihm naß ins Gesicht. Takeru... Warum nur hatte er solche Angst davor? Er hatte ja noch nie eine Freundin gehabt und auf diesem Gebiet keinerlei Erfahrungen. Na ja, es wäre wohl auch nicht zu vergleichen gewesen. Tief seufzte er. Plötzlich merkte er wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch schlangen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als Takeru das merkte wollte er ihn schon wieder loslassen, doch Daisuke hielt die Hände des Blonden fest. Der legte seinen Kopf auf die braungebrannte Schulter. Seine Haare kitzelten Daisuke am Hals. Engumschlungen standen sie so in der Dusche und sagten kein Wort. Jeder der beiden konnte die nackte Haut des anderen auf der eigenen spüren. Dann fing Takeru vorsichtig an Daisukes Hals zu küssen. Der Brünette bekam eine Gänsehaut und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich in ihm aus. Takerus Hände fuhren mit sanften Bewegungen an Daisukes Bauch auf und ab. Als sie etwas tiefer glitten und ihn an den Hüften streichelten zuckte Daisuke ein wenig zusammen. Sofort hörte Takeru auf. Er drehte seinen Koi zu sich und schloß ihn in die Arme. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin..." Daisuke schüttelte den Kopf und fing an über Takerus Rücken zu streichen. "Ich hab mich nur erschreckt." Nun fing auch Takeru wieder an den Brünetten zu streicheln. Wieder wagte er sich zu Daisukes Hüften vor. Diesmal schreckte der nicht zusammen. Daisukes Händen glitten nur auch immer tiefer und schließlich streichelte er in sanften Kreisen über Takerus nackten Po. Der Blonde konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Daisuke lächelte seinen Koi an, der daraufhin leicht rot anlief. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, doch Daisuke verschloß seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten sah Takeru in Daisukes Augen. Dann löste er sich von ihm. Der schaute ihn trotzig an worauf der Blonde kichern mußte. Er schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch und wickelte sich und Daisuke darin ein. Sanft fing er an seinen Koi trocken zu reiben. Dann nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Badezimmer, durch den Flur und in sein Zimmer. Nun standen die beiden vor Takerus Bett und sahen sich lange an. Jeder versuchte im Blick des anderen zu erkennen was dieser nun dachte. Beide hatten ein Wenig Angst, denn nie zuvor waren sie einem Menschen so nah gewesen. Plötzlich ließ Takeru das Handtuch fallen. Nun standen sie sich wieder vollkommen nackt gegenüber. Auf beiden Gesichtern lag ein Schimmer Rot. Dann drückte Daisuke seinen Koi auf dessen Bett. Noch einmal sah er diesen an und der nickte. Wieder versanken sie in einem zärtlichen Kuß. Daisukes Lippen glitten an Takerus Wangen entlang und zu seinem Hals. Mit der Zunge suchte er sich seinen Weg weiter Takerus Brust hinab. Als er sanft seinen Bauchnabel umspielte fing der Blonde an schwerer zu atmen. Mit den Händen wühlte er in den wilden brünetten Haaren, nahm einzelne Strähnen, wickelte sie um die Finger und strich immer wieder ganz hindurch. Daisukes Hände streichelten über Takerus Brust. Sein Kopf glitt immer tiefer und seine Zunge fuhr nun an den Innenseiten von Takerus Schenkeln entlang. Schwer keuchend flüsterte Takeru: " Ich liebe dich... Dai-chan..." Für einen Augenblick hörte Daisuke auf und sah seinen Koi an. Dai-chan? Das hörte sich gut an. "Bitte hör nicht auf..." Takeru flehte ihn regelrecht an. Daisuke grinste und widmete sich wieder Takerus Schenkeln. Dessen Glied war mittlerweile ganz steif geworden. Zögernd strich Daisuke mit der Zunge darüber. Ein Tropfen Flüssigkeit tropfte heraus. Daisuke leckte sie auf und beschloss seinen Koi nicht noch länger so leiden zu lassen. Vorsichtig schloss sich der Mund des Brünetten um das steife Glied des unter ihm Liegenden. Der stöhnte nun laut auf. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Bettlacken. Nebenbei streichelte Daisuke immer noch Takerus Brust. Immer wieder liebkoste er mit seiner Zunge die Eichel, dann begann er leicht daran zu saugen. Takeru zitterte am ganzen Körper. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Er spürte einen großen Druck in seinem Lendenbereich. Er bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, dann lief die Samenflüssigkeit in Daisukes Mund. Der schluckte sie hinunter. Erschöpft und noch schwer atmend sank Takeru zurück in die Kissen. Daisuke legte sich neben seinen Koi und schloss ihn in die Arme. Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Stirn. Als Takeru sich wieder beruhigt hatte, saß er mit einem schnellen Handgriff auf dem verdutzten Daisuke. "Jetzt bist du dran!" Der Brünette lächelte und schloss die Augen als er Takerus Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. Eine Hand wühlte wieder in seinen Haaren und die andere streichelte seinen Bauch. Immer tiefer glitt sie hinab. Schwer rang Daisuke nach Luft. Hatte Takerus Hand eben noch seine Bauchmuskeln nachgezeichnet, umschloß sie nun das steife Glied Daisukes. Erregt warf er sich in die Kissen zurück. Seine Hände streichelten nun wieder Takerus Po, wie schon unter der Dusche. "I...ich will... dich ganz spüren..." flüsterte Daisuke heiser in das Ohr seines Koi. Der lächelte und nickte. Kurz stand er auf und wühlte in seiner Jackentasche. Heraus zog er eine Tube Gleitmittel. Die hatte Yamato ihm bevor sie gegangen waren noch zugesteckt. 'Man kann ja nie wissen' hatte er gesagt. Takeru legte sich wieder ins Bett und reichte Daisuke die Tube. Der sah seinem Koi direkt in die Augen. "Bist du auch wirklich sicher?" "Ich war mir noch nie so sicher bei etwas... Ich liebe dich!" Daisuke gab dem Blonden einen flüchtigen Kuß auf den Mund, dann begann er die Tube aufzuschrauben und drehte seinen Koi mit dem Rücken zu sich. So wie schon einige Male an diesem Abend war Daisuke froh, das er manchmal heimlich Filme ab 18 geschaut hatte. Er drückte ein wenig Gel aus der Tube und rieb es zwischen seinen Fingern, damit es nicht so kalt war. Vorsichtig drang er erst mit einem Finger in Takerus Po ein. Der biß die Zähne zusammen und zitterte leicht. "Soll... soll ich doch aufhören?" "Nein nein, es geht schon..." Daisuke zweifelte leicht, machte aber dennoch weiter. Zwei Finger, drei Finger, ganz vorsichtig. Anfangs hatte es Takeru weh getan, aber nun nicht mehr. Dann schmierte sich Daisuke etwas Gel auf sein Glied. Vorsichtig drang er nun in Takeru ein. Der stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. "Alles in Ordnung?" " Ja... M...mach weiter..." Mehr konnte Takeru nicht sagen. Langsam fing Daisuke an sich in ihm zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an! Daisukes Arme schlangen sich um Takerus Hüften. Seine Hände wanderten zu dessen Glied, das wieder steif geworden war. Zärtlich massierte er es. Immer fester stieß er zu. Ein heißer Schauer durchlief ihre Körper. Dieses Gefühl war so intensiv wie kein anderes. Für beide war es das erste Mal und nichts könnte dieses Gefühl jemals übertrumpfen dachten die beiden. Sekunden später stieß Daisuke ein letztes Mal zu, dann ließ der Druck nach und die Flüssigkeit lief aus seinem Glied. Er zog es aus Takerus Po und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett gleiten. Eng umschlungen lagen die beiden nun unter der Bettdecke. Takerus Kopf lag auf Daisukes Brust. Sanft strich er durch die Haare seines Koi, der bereits eingeschlafen war. Dieser Tag war der wunderschönste in seinem ganzen Leben dachte sich Daisuke. Dann schlief er mit seinem Engel im Arm ein.  
  
Morgens kam Frau Takaishi von der Arbeit nach Hause. Sie hatte doch nicht so lange arbeiten müssen. Leise schlich sie zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und linste hinein. Das Bild was sich ihr dort bot erschütterte sie zutiefst. Dort lag ihr Sohn mit seinem besten Freund eng umschlungen im Bett und das NACKT! In diesem Moment drehte ihr Sohn sich ein wenig im Schlaf, schnuffelte richtig süß und flüsterte "Ich liebe dich, Dai-chan..." Nun mußte seine Mutter doch grinsen. Leise schloß sie die Tür wieder. "Na ja, wenn ihn das glücklich macht..." sagte sie und ging in die Küche.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Puh, das war jetzt der letzte Teil. Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlecht geworden, denn ich glaube ich bin nicht besonders gut im Lemons schreiben. Na joa... Ich will Feedback! *heul* Na ja, bis dann dann.... 


End file.
